In an effort to effectuate a number of economic and legal objectives, a need to determine a source of funds for certain financial payments has developed. The aspect of determining the source of funds for a financial payment may comprise an asset management system or tool
Thus, in the context of, for example, an organization that administers to a large number of accounts and receives payments for those many accounts, there may exist a need to verify a source of funds in compliance with applicable regulations and internal policies.
Accordingly, there exists a need to efficiently determine and verify a source of funds regarding incoming payments to an account.